


Revival

by amateurish



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Mark, extra detailed smut, fluffy and then smutty, jackson likes dirty talk, literally written because it was on the top my head, long drawl, mark has a nipple kink, mark is talkative in bed, markson feels, may be really long, starts off soft turns nasty, super cute jackson, top mark bottom jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Jackson and Mark have been together for ten years. Both of them think they have lost their love to life but never discuss it until one day Jackson decides to bring about change so that they go back to how they were.Plot development: Angsty-Sweet-Emotional-Smut





	Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksondaejae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/gifts).



> I thought about this when I realized that Mark and Jackson have been friends since 7 years now and that if you are someone's friend for 7 years then that friendship is bound to last forever. I always wanted to write an emotional roller coaster Markson so this is it. Although, it's not really angsty but there are some sad parts of the story that make you feel like that. I really tried integrating their true, laid back personalities into this story. I am extremely sorry but this is not like my other fics and I have gotten a bit bold with this one. I hope you like how the story develops and how it ends. Thanks a lot for reading.
> 
> P.S: Smut is not my specialty so please forgive the madness.

Jackson wasn’t much of a thinker. Not that he was always like that but Mark had instilled in him the simple formula of leading a happier life: don’t think too much! Every time Jackson was worried, scared, confused, sad or angry, Mark would tell him to not think too much. Ten years of togetherness can make you a completely different person, Jackson thought.

They had started dating when Jackson was 18 and Mark 19. It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t very fast. They were polar opposites. If Jackson ran his mouth non-stop then Mark only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. If Jackson was a fire breathing dragon then Mark was like a blizzard. Jackson had come into Mark’s life like a raging bull. Too confounded with how silent Mark was, Jackson had made it his life’s mission to get the ‘wall’ to talk back. But even the most energetic people had their bad days and that was when Jackson learned to appreciate the peace that Mark brought with him. That and Mark’s smile was totally disarming, making him forget his worries.

Mark would never accept it but he had gotten more than used to Jackson’s boisterous, rambunctious personality, even fallen in love with it. The younger had instantly blended in his group of friends as if they were meant to be. To this day Mark thanked the stars for letting Jackson crash into him at a coffee shop. He had apologized to Mark profusely for getting his clothes dirty and had never given him the opportunity to even say ‘it’s okay!’ Everything after that was like a whirlwind romance. Jackson chasing him everywhere, trying to make him talk and Mark avoiding his loud ass throughout campus in the hopes of living a silent life. Eventually, they had just clicked, each missing the other after they had fought. Mark hated himself to this day because he had made the younger cry. Good old days!

It had taken ten years for their spark to fizzle out a bit. It was something that bothered Jackson a lot these days. The ‘don’t think too much’ advice didn’t work anymore and Jackson was a miserable mess. They hardly spoke, living around each other out of habit. The romance had long dried up, the frequent compliments that Mark gave him becoming seemingly rare. Jackson’s own nature to be a thorough romantic had been wiped out over the years. Mark’s interest in the house had completely taken a backseat. His focus was on anything but Jackson.

Mark’s eyes didn’t scan his body hungrily anymore, his fingertips didn’t bring goose bumps on his skin, and his lips didn’t press against his many weak spots and break him piece by piece. He didn’t even remember the last time that they had been intimate, that was how long it had been. The worst thing about this change was that Mark seemed unaffected. He carried on with his life like nothing was wrong, there was absolutely no regret, sadness or confusion in his behaviour. They both went to work, came home, ate together and shared the same bed but there was no expression of any kind of emotion. Jackson felt somewhere their love was lost and that they needed to find it again.

Marriage had never happened, not that it was on purpose but they just didn’t see the need for it. They both were very practical about it. They knew they were in it for the long run so it didn’t matter. Jackson had his insecure moments but Mark would always kiss them away, drown him into so much pleasure, shower him with so much affection that he would forget how to speak. Mark would make him feel like he was the centre of his universe and Jackson would regret even questioning their relationship. Last few years had been really “normal” in a way. They never fought or argued, there were no tantrums, no disagreements. They were just too synchronised with each other to let anything come in between them. But now Jackson thought they were in a rut. May be Jackson should have insisted they get married. May be they should have adopted a kid, may be Jackson should have thought about the little changes that were happening around him and spoken to Mark right away, but he hadn’t.

Sitting on their bed, he wondered why it had come to this. He knew Mark loved him, there was no doubt about it but did he want him just like how he wanted him all those years ago? Had he become unattractive? Had Mark gotten bored of him? May be he himself was falling short on a few things? He tried to recall the last time he had tried to seduce Mark, give him a surprise or do a ridiculously romantic gesture for him. He couldn’t think of anything! Then he tried to think about the last time they had gone for a date, the last time Mark had pinned him against the wall possessively and mouthed his neck, brought him gifts for no obvious reasons or just smiled wide looking at him doing his thing in the kitchen. Again, he came up with nothing. Was this the end between them? Would one of them just spring up the decision of separating casually while sipping tea? The thought made a pit in his stomach, tears filling his eyes so fast that he didn’t know what to do.

It was almost time for Mark to get home from work so Jackson decided to do something about the situation. Enough of this endless rut, enough of this surviving. He wanted to live with Mark, collect memories and enjoy his life with him. If Mark was too absorbed to notice that they had become distant, then he was going to bring their freshness back. No matter what.

As usual Mark got home around 6. He entered the house and sighed tiredly. There was a time when he couldn’t wait to get home. He would shout for Jackson the moment he got in and would pepper his face with kisses. Now he sat on the couch flipping through channels, not even bothering to look for the younger. It was not like they were mad at each other or anything but Mark was the kind of person who wasn’t very expressive. Just knowing Jackson was alright, healthy and in the house was enough for him to concentrate on other things in his life. Living with Jackson had become so common and monotonous that he didn’t think it was a big deal that they pretty much lived like roommates at a dorm now.

_It was bound to happen_ , he had thought one day while he found a moment of respite at work. May be this was how it worked out for people in love. They existed in a single plane and they saw each other every day, lived together and vanished together in the dust eventually. May be this was how it was supposed to go. Mark never complained, he never questioned the flow of things. He found the logic behind things and his logic behind how they were living was simple. They took each other for granted. It was bound to happen after ten years! They didn’t share things about their work because their areas of work were different. They didn’t worry each other over stupid things because they were now capable to take care of their shit. With the grace of God, none of them fell sick because they were both health freaks. Their friend circle was fairly small and the more they grew up, the more distant they became, gradually drowning into their own lives, work and commitments. Again, _it was bound to happen._

Jackson had never given him a reason to complain, feel insecure or angry. The younger did everything for him from the start. Even over the years that hadn’t stopped. Now, Mark couldn’t even count the number of things that Jackson did for him on a daily basis, that’s how habituated he was of Jackson taking care of him. The younger never voiced or made a list of those things and that again made Mark realize how he took Jackson for granted. He would never say no if Mark woke up in the middle of the night with a hard on and hastily climbed over him, pulling his pyjama pants down and shoving himself into him, making rough love to him. He didn’t even remember the last time they had had sex but that didn’t change anything for him or Jackson. Yes, he remembered how insatiable he was when they had started dating. After they had moved in together, he cornered Jackson every chance he got and Jackson would never say no. He still remembered the faint blush that decorated the younger’s cheeks when he was caged against the kitchen wall. How long had it been that he had touched Jackson? When had he lost his passion? He didn’t know.

Even if they had met as polar opposites, they had come to become a couple that was too perfect for each other. They were like a pair of telepaths, reading each other without saying a word, living together like two parts of a single star. Mark knew that loving Jackson was enough and he was going to be okay with it because he knew Jackson loved him too. And that’s why he never bothered to show how he felt because he held on to the love they knew they shared.

“Mark, are you hungry?” Jackson’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded weakly, not even looking in Jackson’s direction. Jackson wasn’t going to falter just yet. “Let’s go out for dinner today?” he sat down beside Mark and relaxed, stretching his muscles. “You didn’t make dinner?” Mark asked as he continued to flip through channels. “No. I was bored.” Okay, first of all, this was the first time in years Mark was hearing Jackson say he was bored of cooking them dinner. Yeah, they did get take out from time to time but then Jackson had developed a habit of making elaborate meals because he was obsessed with cooking. Mark had accepted the habit without any complaints because there was nothing to complain about! He looked at his partner and raised his eyebrows. “Everything alright?” he looked at him, analysing his face carefully, realising how long it had been that he had looked at the face he grown to love so much. The younger nodded and gave him a small smile. “So, can we go?” Mark stared at him, still trying to find something that he thought he had missed, but couldn’t. “Sure. I will take a shower and we can leave.” Mark got up and Jackson sighed, relieved. It wasn’t hard. He knew Mark couldn’t say no to him.

When Jackson came into the bedroom to get dressed he felt excited for the first time in so many months. The last he felt excited was four months ago when Coco had finally jumped up on his lap and licked his face. That dog was the only person in the world who had rejected him and had continued to give him the cold paw ever since Youngjae had adopted her. Jackson didn’t know what he had done wrong but the dog was never affectionate to him. She licked Mark the moment she saw him and something akin to rejection and jealousy had settled in his heart. But after months of avoiding the dog and in turn her owner, and literally whining to Youngjae non-stop, things had changed. Jackson had finally visited the younger when he had fallen sick and the moment he sat down on the couch, Coco had leapt on his lap and licked him lovingly. Jackson was 28, still, he had issues.

He looked at his clothes and realized that he was going out with Mark after a total six months. Last time it hadn’t even a date but a mandatory get-together. This was the first time in almost a year that it would be just the two of them. He decided to wear something nice because all his nice clothes sat in a corner, pressed and clean and neglected. He chose a checker blue button down and a faded ripped jeans. He put on his favourite black leather jacket over it and felt accomplished. He parted his hair differently, put on simple rings in his piercings. He affectionately touched the bracelet Mark had gifted him on their first anniversary after he wore it on his right wrist. His Rolex shined on his left. He had repeatedly told Mark’s father to not buy it for him but Mark’s parents loved pampering him more than their son so he had landed the super expensive limited edition Rolex on his birthday.

He was gonna go all out today. He lined his eyes just enough to make them pop, moisturized his face and put on the cologne Jinyoung had bought him from France. He felt good, he had to accept that he felt good to dress up. Jinyoung always told him that he cleaned up the best amongst them and it made him giggle. He took a quick picture of himself and sent it to his friend.

Jinyoung: Ohhh. Want some today? I can’t imagine Mark hyung doing anything right after seeing you looking like this.

The reply made him blush furiously because well, he had not thought on those lines and now he couldn’t help but think on those lines. He didn’t want to overwhelm Mark so he got out of the bedroom and waited for the elder in the living room, trying hard to not think about what Jinyoung had said.

Mark came out of the shower and the smell of Jackson’s cologne hit his nose hard. It was reminiscent of the day Mark lost his composure watching Jackson pout while talking to Jinyoung on the phone. The sight had been so endearing that he had rushed to the younger, hung up the call and pushed him on the couch. Before Jackson knew what was happening, Mark was already unbuttoning his shirt and lapping at his skin that faintly smelled of this same cologne. He closed his eyes to compose himself because it had been a while he had felt like this. He knew his partner was exceptionally good looking, his body soft and pliant under his touch, muscle in all the right places and flawlessly beautiful throughout. He shook his head to get rid of the images that were flashing in front of his eyes. Okay, finally today was the day things were happening differently.

He wore a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of blue denims. It was after so many months that he was going out personally. He was used to going out for business dinners and meetings but today he was going out with Jackson so he felt a slight flutter in his stomach when he brushed his hair. It felt nice, he had to accept that it felt nice to do something out of their ordinary schedule. His red hair were easy to tame with some cream. His favourite Tom Ford perfume bottle looked like it had been lying around untouched for too long. His bracelet that matched with Jackson’s dangled on his right wrist like it always belonged there. He decided to wear the Cartier bangle that Jackson had gifted him on his birthday for a change. Wow, it felt so good to do this. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to dress up for a date with Jackson. Was this a date? He didn’t know. Probably it was just them grabbing dinner because his partner was too bored to cook today but he wanted it to be a date. It was a shame Mark wasn’t expressive.

He grabbed his wallet and couldn’t stop an overwhelming warmth from pooling in his stomach. They were doing something different! When he came into the living room, he found Jackson watching TV, snuggled up on the couch in his baby blue comforter. He looked adorable to say the least and Mark’s breath got caught in his throat as Jackson stood up seeing him. He looked handsome. Mark’s gaze travelled from Jackson’s fluffy brown hair, to his leather jacket, his fingers entwined nervously to his pink toes wiggling against the carpet. Mark bit his lip and Jackson caught the action and froze. This felt like it was new for them. After all their time together, this still felt new and excitingly dangerous. He gulped and looked away. “Let’s go,” Mark whispered and headed to the door. Jackson followed, heart already pounding looking at Mark’s handsome face.

Jackson got into the car and fastened his seat belt and Mark tried not to react when their hands brushed briefly. “Where do you want to go?” Mark asked as they got out of their driveway. “Anywhere you want to take me.” It was a mumble but the elder had caught it. “How about that small Chinese place we used to go to with Jaebum and Jinyoung?” “Sounds good.” Jackson looked out the window and it felt like he was living a new life.

“Why don’t you go in and find us a spot while I park?” Mark asked softly and Jackson got down swiftly. The place was small but sold amazing food so even if parking was an issue, they used to frequent it back in their college days. Mark took longer than usual to find a spot and started slowly walking towards the place.

Jackson had got in amidst the rush and looked around for a spot. There was none so he waited. Two minutes of waiting and someone came and stood beside him. The stranger had dark eyes and was smoking. He looked at Jackson keenly, his eyes wandering from his face to his chest, then lingering on his thighs and coming back to his face. Jackson was extremely uncomfortable so he moved away. The stranger crushed his cigarette and put his hands in his pockets and followed him. Jackson frowned and moved around in what little place there was. He was anxious and wanted Mark to get there was soon as possible.

“Hi,” the stranger drawled. Jackson ignored him and anxiously shook his leg and pulled his arms closer. The evening was chilly and even his jacket didn’t do much for him. He rubbed his palms together and could feel the stranger’s eyes on him. “Can I buy you something to drink? You look like you could use a drink,” he whispered. “No thanks. I am waiting for someone.” Jackson was curt because he was really bothered by the guy. “Someone’s keeping you waiting? I wouldn’t ever keep someone like you waiting.” He whispered awfully close to his ear, breathing on his shoulder, the stink of cheap alcohol reaching Jackson’s nose and making him scowl. “Excuse me? I am not interested. Please step away.” Jackson said sternly but the man just smirked. “I can show you a good time baby.”

Mark was almost there and he was glad that they could eat something hot. The weather was awfully cold today. He walked faster as he got nearer to the shop but what he saw disturbed him immediately. Some guy was trying to wrap his arm around Jackson’s shoulder? What the fuck! Jackson scrambled away until Mark reached him and wrapped his arm protectively around his waist. “Problem?” he looked pointedly at the guy. His eyes burned angrily and he held Jackson even closer. The younger immediately relaxed in his hold and bunched his sweater.

The drunkard smirked and licked his lips. “Such a pretty boy and you make him wait. I just wanted to buy him a drink,” he shrugged and Mark’s frown deepened. He pulled Jackson around and started walking away. “What a nice ass…” Mark saw red the moment he heard those words. He turned around and head butted the guy’s face without a second thought. Jackson squeaked and pulled Mark back. There was a commotion and people around them moved away, not knowing what had happened. The drunkard stumbled to the ground and groaned as his nose bled mercilessly. “You son of a bitch. How dare you! Get the fuck outa here before I break your bones. You dare talk about him like that?” he tried to lodge a kick in his stomach but Jackson stopped him. “Mark, let’s go, jeez,” Jackson kept nudging him away while Mark kept on hurling abuses at the guy.

The shop owner saw their scuffle and came out. He personally knew Jackson because well, he was Jackson. He quickly ushered them inside and made them sit in his working station. “Are you okay?” he tapped Jackson’s shoulder worriedly and the boy nodded. “Just wait for a few minutes, I will get you a spot. I am reporting that guy, he has been causing trouble around my shop since past few weeks.” He hurried away and Jackson still clutched Mark’s hand tight. “You lose your temper so fast, honey.” The endearment fell from his lips easily, although he quickly realized that he hadn’t used it in a while so he looked away, embarrassed. “I wasn’t going to take him talking about you like that. And he tried to touch you, GaGa. The hell, I should have kicked his ass.” Mark countered immediately, quickly planting a kiss on his hand and then realizing what he had done. They both fell silent, a whirlwind of emotions in their hearts.

There were a very few things that got a reaction out of Mark. One of those things was someone trying to harm Jackson, trying to touch him or getting their way with him. Mark was extremely possessive of him but in the past few years, because they were lost in their lives, this possessiveness did not have a reason to show. Jackson was always in front of his eyes, always his, always heeding him and only him. The thought made him hold Jackson’s hand tighter. Jackson looked at him and bit his lip. “Are you hurt anywhere, Mark?” he asked softly and lightly threaded his fingers through his locks. Mark closed his eyes and relished the touch, almost leaning into it instantly. He shook his head slowly and Jackson smiled. Mark was still the boy he had fallen in love with. The boy who would never allow anybody near him, the one who buried himself deep inside him and called him his repeatedly until he came undone, the boy who had a temper when it came to Jackson’s safety.

“Jia Jia, I have a spot for you. Want the usual?” the owner had returned and Jackson withdrew his hand quickly, blushing but smiling. Mark opened his eyes and looked at Jackson, a smile making its way to his lips immediately. Jackson was so pretty when his eyes shined happily like that. They both got up, still holding hands and taking their seats.

“Sorry, I lost my temper. I know you don’t like it when I do that,” Mark said the moment he let Jackson’s hand go. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and Jackson giggled. It was a sound that hadn’t reached Mark’s ears in a while. He loved it, he loved it so much. He smiled wide making Jackson smile even wider.

Still a little awkward after everything that had happened, they dug into food the moment it arrived. Jackson hummed as he tasted all his favorite dishes and Mark secretly stole glances at his partner, absolutely loving the sight of a happy Jackson in front of him. Their dinner went really well, both sharing smiles and food. They thanked the owner and took their leave.

“Where’s our car?” Jackson asked the moment they walked out. The ‘our’ almost had Mark swaying right away. They had their separate cars which they had bought with their own money and still Jackson was calling it their car. It was so heartwarming. Ten years together and nothing about Jackson had changed. It was just that they had lost on the moments to experience such happiness with each other. He had missed such small gestures which were Jackson’s specialty. He always conveyed his affection freely, eyes shining brightly, his hands moving animatedly, hugs, kisses, cuddles and everything that was only Jackson. He missed the love that he got from Jackson, unrestrained and pure and he hated how he had not voiced it already. He hated how he had let life take over their love like that. Their arms brushed against each other and Mark came out of his thoughts. “Sorry, I had to park it further away. Didn’t find a spot. Are you cold?” he instinctively grabbed Jackson’s hand and started rubbing and blowing on it.

Jackson’s body tingled when Mark’s warm breath and slender fingers touched his hand. Mark was so tender when it came to him. Otherwise a gangster, the elder always melted inside when it came to him. He always cared and looked after him as if he was the most precious person in his life. Even the way he looked at Jackson sometimes gave the younger the impression that he was the center of his universe. Jackson held onto Mark’s palm and they walked to the car quickly.

“I know you love eating ice-cream on nights like these but it’s really freezing today. Is it okay if we head home?” Mark slightly pressed his palm and asked. Jackson nodded in understanding.

Just when they were about to reach the car, Mark’s phone rang. “Hello? Yeah. Okay…” Jackson lingered around Mark as he talked on the phone, unsure what was happening. “Umm…it’s work. I need to head to the office right now. Will you be okay taking a cab?” Mark asked softly and Jackson nodded. Just when everything was going perfectly, Jackson thought. He waved Mark a good bye as the elder got into the car and tried to find a cab.

He had no luck in finding a cab. Home wasn’t too far, just five blocks? Unsure if he could walk home while shivering head to toe, he just started walking. He decided to make some phone calls on the way to be distracted. His first choice was Jinyoung.

“Hey…I thought you were out?” apparently the boy was in the middle of cleaning his kitchen when Jackson had called so the noises that he heard from the other side were really loud.

“We were. Mark got a call from work so he had to go. We were just done with dinner and were about to head home. I cannot find a cab Jinyoung-ah.” He didn’t want to whine but with Jinyoung it came naturally.

“Should I come pick you up? You are looking like a million bucks today, want you to reach home safely,” he snickered and Jackson clicked his tongue.

“Yah. We were at the Chinese place. I think I will just walk home. Talk to me?” Jackson loved talking to Jinyoung because there were no filters required. Something had changed between them too. They both had gotten so busy with their own lives that their weekend breakfast tradition had died, they didn’t talk to each other as much as they used to. However, when they did talk, everything seemed to fall in place on its own.

“Listen, I have to buy some wine anyway. I will pick you up. Be there in ten.” Jackson couldn’t argue because it was really chilly and he didn’t have the strength to walk home. Jinyoung didn’t live far but the traffic could be a bitch.

Already twenty minutes had passed but Jinyoung didn’t show so he called the younger again. “I am right there, just two minutes.” Jackson hung up and rubbed his palms together. His phone rang again but he answered without looking, assuming it was Jinyoung. “I am waiting right in front of the hotel around the corner Jinyoung-ah.” “Hello?” Jackson did a double take when he heard Mark’s voice. “Oh, it’s you. Sorry, I thought it was Jinyoung.” He cleared his throat and looked around. “Is Jinyoung coming to pick you up?” Mark asked worriedly. “Yeah. I couldn’t find any cabs and I was walking home. Called him up and he said he would come pick me up…” “Okay. I am so sorry to leave you like that. I realized after I left that I should have waited till you got a cab. Sorry, I can be thick sometimes…I reached office just now. I am going to be late. There’s a con call scheduled and I might get home by midnight.” Mark talked fast but Jackson knew he just wanted to confirm if Jackson was alright. “Okay. Drive safe, Mark. Don’t be too late.” His voice was soft because he was worried. Mark worked too hard for his own good. “Yeah, baby. See you at home.” Mark raised his own eyebrows because when was the last time he called Jackson baby? First GaGa and now baby. Wow, he was on a roll today. Jackson giggled and he loved it but he didn’t have the time to tell him that. He hung up and rushed in for his meeting.

Jinyoung drove to a near-by wine shop and even as they entered the shop, all eyes were on Jackson. He snickered and Jackson rolled his eyes. “Told you, you look like a million bucks today.” Jinyoung bought an expensive wine bottle and Jackson raised his eyebrows. “What’s the occasion?” Jinyoung smiled shyly. “Hyung is…well…” Jackson wrapped his arms around the younger and Jinyoung just laughed shyly. “He bought a house for us…it’s umm…in both our names.” Jinyoung hid his face and Jackson squealed garnering more attention. “Congratulations Jinyoungie.” They headed out arm in arm.

“I don’t know what happened. One day he suddenly came home and hugged me. He said he didn’t want me to feel that something had changed between us. He has been travelling a lot lately so we hardly spend any time together. My work keeps me so busy too. Next thing I know, he is buying a huge house in both our names.” Jinyoung’s confession had hit a nerve so Jackson held his breath. “I can relate. The only difference is Mark and I haven’t talked about it. Things change over time, don’t they? And then we have to go change them back to how they were. We are trying. This was our first day to do that. At least I can say I am trying.” Jinyoung patted his shoulder and they got into the car.

A sudden gloom filled Jackson’s heart when he entered the house. It felt cold and lonely and he didn’t like the feeling one bit. He changed into his pajamas and watched TV for a while. It was a little after ten that he started feeling sleepy. He headed to the bedroom and sighed. Mark wasn’t there and he felt a sudden wave of yearning hit his heart. He wanted the elder to be there, right in front of his eyes, doing his thing. It was okay even if he didn’t talk much, he just wanted Mark to be there, talk whatever few words to only him, look at only him and think about only him. He sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how Mark looked today, how he was protective and possessive of him, how gentle and caring. It brought a smile on his face. He turned to face Mark’s side of the bed and roamed his hand over it. He put his head on Mark’s pillow and smelled it. It smelled exactly like Mark’s shampoo and night cream. He nuzzled into it and before he knew it, he was already shifting to Mark’s side of the bed. His eyes fluttered closed and he was taken over by sleep immediately.

Somewhere around 12:30, Mark came home, tired and crabby. His neck had a crick and he was pissed about how long the call had taken. He drank some water and rested on the couch before switching on the TV. He fished some ice-cream out of the fridge and dug in. After lazing around for a bit, he got up and stretched. He absently took in the surrounding and the silence didn’t set well with him. This house was supposed to be filled with Jackson’s cackling, his loud voice and his happy personality. But what was he even thinking? It was the middle of the night, obviously Jackson was sleeping. What bothered Mark more was that he never told Jackson how much he missed his loud voice, how much he missed his constant chattering and high pitched hyena laugh. He should have, he really should have. With a resigned feeling, he walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Jackson in his side of the bed, curled up in his blanket, head on his pillow. His heart filled with love, so much love that he felt breathless.

He changed into his pajamas as silently as possible in order to not spook the younger. He carried out his before-sleep rituals and sat on the bed, confused. He put his head on Jackson’s pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Everything had gone so good today, he was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because it was still obvious that they loved each other very much, sad because they had not said ‘I love you’ to each other since forever nor had they talked about how things had changed between them. He turned to face Jackson and took in his soft features accentuated by his equally soft hair. He moved closer and nuzzled in his hair, breathing him in and relishing his presence, calm and quiet but so arousing. He planted a quick kiss on his forehead and wrapped an arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.  

After a few hours, Mark woke up. The digital clock flashed 3:07 AM. He was hugging Jackson close to his chest, the boy had his face in the crook of his neck. He breathed contented and held Jackson even closer. The boy stirred and accidentally brushed his lips against his neck and Mark’s breath hitched. Jackson got free of his hold and looked at Mark through his lidded eyes. He rubbed them slowly and hummed. “When did you get back?” he asked, his voice coarse and sleepy. “Around 12:30.” Mark shuffled and moved away. The absence of Jackson’s warmth irritated him instantly so he moved in closer and looked at Jackson. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I am sure you got hungry when you got home. Did you eat something?” Jackson looked at him and the elder nodded weakly. “I am sorry I didn’t wait till you caught a cab. It was so irresponsible of me.” Mark whispered and had his eyes downcast. “Jeez, I am not a child, Mark. I wasn’t upset one bit. You don’t have to say sorry.” He got up and switched on the lights, a low golden glow filling their room. He had come to appreciate Mark spending so much money on mood lighting. He sipped some water and sat back, thoughts running wild in his groggy head.

They remained silent for a while until Jackson looked at him and cleared his throat. “Mark…” The elder looked into his eyes and held his gaze. The silence that followed was deafening but still loud because it carried everything that they both felt. “I know. I know, I am sorry. I want everything back. Let’s be more invested, just like before.” Mark said before he smiled. Jackson looked at him shocked and then smiled happily, his sleepy eyes crinkling. So Mark did think about everything, he did feel that they were missing something, he did realize that they needed to work hard to get back what they had lost. Mark didn’t want their love to be lost to life. Jackson was so happy inside.

“Thank you. I was scared that you would…we would end up being separated.” Jackson fought back tears and gulped. “I am sorry too, you know. I haven’t been any better than you. I guess…I guess we just got lost somewhere.” He looked back into Mark’s eyes. Mark took in his face, his expressions and the slight wetness at the corner of his eyes. He willed himself to say how he felt because not saying anything in this moment would be a crime.

“Can’t be without you, baby. Even ten years from now, I will always come home to you. I love you GaGa, I love you very much.” Mark brushed his thumb under his eye delicately because Jackson was full blown crying now.

“I love you too Yi Yi, so much.” They both laughed at Jackson accidentally using his college pet name. Jackson threw himself in Mark’s arms and hugged him so tight that it was hard to breathe. When they separated, Mark looked at him, it was different, the look was different and Jackson immediately looked away.

“So…GaGa…can I ask you something?” Mark spoke softly as he moved closer and put his arm around the younger’s shoulder. “Hmm?” Jackson met his eyes again, the slight blush on his face made Mark’s heart beat faster. He was so close to Jackson after so long. “Umm…could you…perhaps…take leave tomorrow?” Jackson’s face and the tip of his ears got red so fast that Mark found it amusing. He giggled.

“Sure…I mean yeah. Why?” Jackson asked softly and saw Mark bite his lip. He turned Jackson towards him completely. “Umm…well…because I…” he lightly roamed his thumb over Jackson’s bottom lip and the boy closed his eyes immediately. “Can we…I mean…” Mark was nervous but so turned on just at the thoughts he was having. Oh God, Jackson smelled so good, looked so soft and warm. He felt fuzzy to his toes. “GaGa please…I know it has been long but…” Mark rubbed his thumb over his jawline and Jackson opened his eyes. “But what?” he asked quietly. “But today you looked so…” he stared at the younger’s face, his eyes dark and lips parted. “Looked so what?” “Ready to be ruined by me.” His voice had gone an octave lower as he darted his tongue out and licked his own lips. Jackson felt his throat go dry and his eyes were fixed on Mark’s lips. “That shirt, soft hair, pretty smile…and now sleeping in my bed, looking so warm and cuddly, GaGa…you can’t do this to me. I can’t. I feel like my body is on fire.” Jackson blushed openly at the compliments and shied away. “Mmmarrrkkk…stop.” “Really? You want me to stop?” he cupped the younger’s face delicately. Jackson smiled shyly. Mark kissed his forehead and then his eyes, his nose and cheeks.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked softly while he rubbed his nose against Jackson’s. The younger gave him a small smile. “Why do you need my permission?” he moved ahead and put his lips on the elder’s taking Mark by surprise. He had forgotten how it felt to kiss Jackson. His mouth was warm, lips so soft and plump. He was an excellent kisser, moving in sync with Mark’s tongue. Just the feeling of having him so close made Mark’s insides coil.

Mark pushed the blanket away and without breaking the kiss towered over Jackson. His knees were on either side of the younger’s hips while his palms rested flat on his chest. When they separated, Jackson was smiling shyly, his cheeks red and lips shiny with saliva. Mark caressed his sides and went on to grab his thighs tightly, spreading his legs so he could situate himself between them. Jackson’s body was like a doll’s when Mark touched him. He never said no to anything that Mark wanted to do to him. He delicately rubbed his inner thighs with his thumbs and Jackson shivered. He kissed his right knee and looked at him. “GaGa, how can you be like this even after all these years?” Jackson raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Remember Maldives?” Jackson’s face immediately changed its color and he bit his lip in realization at what Mark was referring to. “God, you are so hot. It’s unfair.” Mark pressed at his hips in desperation.

“You were naked in the hotel room for two days straight. I remember the way you moaned when I was inside you and you kept on-” Jackson slapped his arm and whined. His face couldn’t get any redder. “Can you not remind me?” he said shyly. “Why? You were such a cock slut on that trip. You couldn’t walk for the following two days.” Jackson looked at him betrayed and pouted. He felt like he was 22 again. He huffed and folded his arms on his chest. “Really? Who was the one not allowing me to get out of the bed? Who was the one having a boner every other hour? Who was the one turning me around and…well…YOU!” Mark laughed remembering his own weakness for Jackson’s body. “Was it my fault that you were so soft and ready for me every time? Fuck, you were so tight for me.” Jackson immediately pushed Mark and hid under the blanket and Mark laughed some more.  

Mark fought with Jackson to get him out of the blanket and finally when he succeeded, he bunched the blanket and threw it on the floor. “It’s been years since you have spoken like this to me. I feel shy, I can’t help it, okay?” Jackson hid his face behind his palms and Mark’s heart clenched. “I am sorry. I know, for the past few times I usually had my way with you without any foreplay. And I don’t remember the last time we were like this together…I am sorry I use you like that GaGa.” Jackson moved his hands away and looked at the elder and gave him a small smile. “Idiot. I don’t mind, I know how hard it is for you to control that part of you. And…I thought back…it’s been almost a year we did it…” Jackson closed his eyes, a frown decorating his face. “Have I become unattractive? Do you not like my bo-” “Fuck! Don’t even say it. You are everything I have ever dreamed of. All my fantasies, every desire, your body is made for me.” He grabbed his hand and planted a kiss on it. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.” “Then why haven’t you…in all these months…did I do something wrong?” Jackson’s voice was laced with sadness and Mark felt his heart drop. “No. It’s just that it didn’t happen. I don’t know what was wrong either. We just lived like robots, didn’t we? You also didn’t…” Mark sighed.

“Mark, promise me we are never going into such a rut again. Please…I want to feel like how we felt when we were back in college. You remember when we first moved in together…” Jackson’s eyes shined brightly and he hugged himself in excitement. “You were so cute Mark. You made us breakfast, you picked me up and dropped me to college. Ugh, we went grocery shopping together. You wouldn’t let me cook because, wait, what was it that used you said?” he scratched his head. Mark snorted. “I used to say, ‘I don’t need food as much as I need you right now, baby.’ Then I used to haul you up on my shoulder and take you to the bedroom to commit my sin.” Mark cackled. They had visibly relaxed in each other’s company, letting all the constraints and awkwardness go as their memories of togetherness made them happy.

“Shi. We were crazy back then.” The fondness in Jackson’s voice was hard to miss. “Yes, crazy in love.” Mark pushed ahead so his hips were against Jackson’s and he moaned. Mark nuzzled into his hair, continuing the grinding at a slow pace. “Are you hard for me Mark? Do I still get you hard?” Mark made a noise that erupted from within his chest because the Jackson that he loved was back. The boy that dirty talked while in bed, the boy who took him well, the boy who aroused him to the point that it hurt, just by his words. Jackson pulled him by the hair and kissed him hungrily. Mark hummed and grinded himself on Jackson again, harder, both of them breaking the kiss and moaning loudly.

“Yes, you make me so hard,” Mark whispered hotly in his ear. The younger started unbuttoning Mark’s shirt and threw it away. He touched his back and his sides, the soft but taut body of Mark’s making his insides coil. He moaned as he felt Mark grind on him again and the elder went on to mouth his neck. “Do you want to fuck me, Mark? Say it, do you want to hit my prostrate hard and fast?” Mark moaned at those words and bit him hard under his ear. He pulled the younger closer and the friction made their breaths hitch. Mark was hard, Jackson could feel it through the thin material of his pajama pants. “I want to baby, I want to fuck you so hard. I love it when you talk dirty to me.” He quickly unbuttoned Jackson’s shirt and mouthed at his collar bone. He towered over the younger and made him rest his head back on the pillow. The younger looked at Mark like he was ready for whatever the elder was going to offer him. “I missed this, I missed you so much.” Mark continued to lap at his skin leisurely.

“Have you fingered yourself recently?” Mark asked before he swiped his tongue over Jackson’s nub. A groan left Jackson’s lips immediately. He shook his head. “Why not?” he sucked on, making it hard for Jackson to breathe steadily. “You never got horny? Never missed my cock?” Sex had always been filthy in between them, so filthy that it left them mentally exhausted too. “Just as much as you missed my hole, you moron.” Jackson threaded his fingers in Mark’s hair when the elder bit his nub while pinching the other. He loved playing with them, taking his time making them hard and sensitive, all pink and perky. “Fuck, your teeth are sharp, Mark. You are going to make them bleed,” the younger whined as he felt a little pain where Mark was holding his nub in between his teeth and tugging at it. Mark let it go and looked into his eyes, licking his lips. “But they are so cute, I want to suck and bite. I have missed doing this, I have missed them.” Jackson went to hide his face again. “Look at them GaGa, just look at you! Your blush is creeping down your neck to your chest. You are all red and turned on. You are so pretty. Fuck, I got so lucky.” He went to kiss his chest again, planting open mouthed kisses on his abdomen.

Arching to the touch, Jackson moaned loudly when Mark mouthed at his cock over his pants. “Now, should I suck you or eat you out baby, tell me. Or both? Can you handle that? You can’t cum before I am inside you, I won’t allow that.” Jackson involuntarily jerked his hips at the words and bunched the sheets. “Are you just going to cum at my words, you dirty talk hoe?” Jackson snapped his eyes open and tugged at Mark’s hair aggressively pulling him up so he could look into the elder’s eyes. “Are you going to satisfy me or are you going to cum looking at my hole clenching hungrily for your cock?” Mark moaned as the grip Jackson had on his hair tightened. The elder held his gaze and his eyes turned darker. “Oh you bet. I am going to fuck that tight little hole of yours so bad...” Jackson gulped, his breath hitching and a whimper escaping his lips. Mark was sure he was remembering the sensation of having him buried deep inside him. “You better keep your word Yi. Take off your clothes, honey. Gotta see that cock of yours.”

Mark hurriedly got up and pulled his pants and boxers down, standing in his naked glory near the bed, his erection curling towards his stomach and Jackson licked his lips. “Like the view?” Mark stroked his cock slowly and Jackson salivated. “Want a taste?” Jackson nodded and looked at his partner with lidded eyes, lips parted and arousal too apparent on his face.

“Mine,” he leapt forward and pulled Mark by his hip and swallowed his length in a go. The elder groaned at the sensation of the hot mouth around him. He cupped his face as he felt heat radiate throughout his body, seizing at the feeling of touching the back of Jackson’s throat. The younger hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of having the elder in his mouth after so long. He felt the heaviness on his tongue, the skin hot and the taste sour and addicting. He pressed the elder’s sides hard, running his fingers on the soft skin. “You love it, don’t you? You are so hungry for my cock huh?” he bunched the younger’s hair in both his hands and threw his head back as the pleasure of being with Jackson like this set in.

Jackson was diligent and worked his way nicely and Mark felt his orgasm pooling in his gut. He didn’t want it to end but he didn’t want to cum without getting inside Jackson. That’s not how they worked. He tugged on the younger’s hair and he looked up at him from under his eyelashes. He looked sinfully attractive, so much that Mark felt like he would cum right away. He groaned and tugged him harder until Jackson released him with a filthy pop. “Wanna be inside you.” Mark pushed him on his back and got him naked in an instant. Then he spread his legs and gave the younger’s length a few kitten licks which shook him from head to toe because it had been too long. His body shivered when Mark tongued his slit like that. He curled his toes and made a noise that Mark very much liked.

“Fuck! Get inside me.” “But I haven’t stretched you…” Mark moved around to locate the lube in their bed side table. “No need. Just use the lube, don’t worry, I won’t die.” Jackson and his sass! “But I love stret-” “Fuck.” When Mark turned to look at Jackson he almost came in that moment. Jackson had a finger inside himself, second already making its way in and his back was arched beautifully. Beads of pre-cum leaked slowly from his length and the flush on his body was so beautiful that Mark wanted to stare all day. “Wha-” he dropped the small tube of lube and just rushed to kiss Jackson senseless. “Have I told you how much I love you?” Jackson smiled stupidly because he was dazed.

“I know. But if you don’t get inside me right now, I swear to God, you will never be able to touch me again.” Jackson deadpanned immediately and Mark scrambled to pick up the tube. “I won’t be able to huh?” he coated his length generously right in front of Jackson’s face. “How are you going to stop me?” he climbed the bed and spread his legs wider. Jackson’s fingers withdrew with a squelch and he whined. The whole area was red and looked like it had hurt a bit. “How will you stop me when just my fingers are enough to break you?” he touched his entrance fleetingly and Jackson cried. “When I eat you out, you moan like a slut. How are you gonna stop me from touching you?” he bent down and licked a stripe from his hole to the base of his balls and Jackson was literally a moaning mess. “It’s not good to threaten me baby, you know how you will get it rougher than usual now.” “May be that’s what I want. Ever thought about that, genius? Now, are you gonna go somewhere or what?” Jackson smirked as he lifted his hips up, giving Mark a clear view of himself. The elder’s breath got caught in his throat and he hurriedly pushed Jackson down and aligned himself.

He pushed slowly at the rim, not wanting to hurt Jackson but his control was slipping fast as he saw Jackson touch himself with one hand and the other entwining his fingers with Mark’s. “No touching baby,” he moved Jackson’s hand away and finally slowly pushed in. Jackson moaned so loudly and his body started arching on its own to take him better. His face scrunched with pain and Mark was sure the stretch was painful but Jackson loved the pain, so much that he would insist that they do it without stretching. But today was different. It had been too long and Jackson looked in serious pain. Mark started pulling back as he saw a few tears slip down Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson held his arm tight and raised his head to look at Mark. “Where do you think you are going Mister?” he croaked before Mark could pull out. “I can’t when you are hurting.” But Jackson’s hold on his arm tightened enough to bruise. “Fuck, you want to get beat up?” Mark looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “Really?” Mark asked offhandedly. “Look here Mark…nghh…I will hit you if you don’t push back in and fuck me like a man. Suddenly you think I am made of glass?” Jackson used his feet to push Mark’s hip ahead. Mark still didn’t move and was lodged half way inside Jackson. The younger frowned and patted Mark’s arm to grab his attention. Mark looked into his eyes and just shook his head. “Don’t be a fucking saint. I am so mad at you right now. It does NOT hurt. Now get in there, jeez.” Mark still didn’t move although his insides were begging him to ram into the heat that was deliciously surrounding his hardness. “Look here, Mark,” Jackson whispered. Jackson had two of his fingers in his mouth and he was sucking on it making obscene noises. Mark’s lips parted in response, his dick throbbed painfully.

Jackson took out the fingers and dragged them from his chin to his throat. Mark gulped, his resolve definitely crumbling bit by bit. “Push in Markie…” the younger dragged his fingers to his collar bone, slowly leading them to one of his nubs. “In, honey. Now.” He rubbed them in circles on his nub and Mark shook from his head to toe, involuntarily jerking ahead and Jackson moaned. “Yes, oh God yes,” his voice cracked, tears streaming out of his eyes. Mark tried to pull out again but Jackson locked his legs around his hips to keep him in. “Does it hurt? Does it fucking hurt, you weirdo?” Mark patted his thigh but Jackson was too lost feeling full to the brink. “GaGa, are you okay?” Mark bent ahead to cup Jackson’s face but that in turn made the younger moan. He shot his eyes open and smirked. “Fuck, you are huge. Move,” he smiled through the tears and Mark didn’t know what to do so he just stared at him confused.

“It hurts like hell, doesn’t it? I am not doing this. You can be so stubborn.” He started pulling back but Jackson held him close, chasing his lips. “It does and I love it. Every time you tear me out like this, I love it. I give you everything you ask me, so why can’t you?” he pecked the elder’s lips and asked. His puppy eyes doing a number on Mark so fast that he again moved. “I can’t see tears in your eyes, even if I know you are okay with them.” He planted a kiss on his cheek and Jackson smiled. “I will cry real tears if you don’t fuck me right now.” That got Mark silent and he looked at Jackson’s face. His hair was tousled, his forehead was damp with sweat and his body was flushed red. His lips looked swollen and wet, eyes brown and big, skin so soft and inviting. “Wow, you are so pretty,” Mark said dumbly as he caressed the younger’s cheek. Jackson giggled and cupped Mark’s face. “Mark, I will do something drastic if you do not move. Do you remember Maldives?” he tried to move his hips as he said that. Mark closed his eyes at the sensation. “You fucked me against the wall as soon as I came out of the bathroom, I wasn’t even prepared and you were right inside me. You remember how many times I came that day?” Mark groaned at the memory.  “If I say move, then you move, honey. I can take it. I love it rough, you know that!” Jackson grabbed him by his cheeks and pushed him deeper inside himself. “Come on Mark, I need this. You need to satisfy me like I want you to. Come on, give it to me hard babe. You know your…nghhh…aaahhh shit…your cock wants it too.” Mark was already moving inside him, slowly but surely.

“You want it hard? Are you sure?” Mark whispered in his ear as he moved slowly inside the man he loved. “Ngghhh…yeah. Please…I…ughhh, yes I want.” Mark pulled back far enough that he was almost out of Jackson and suddenly pushed back in hard. Jackson yelled, his eyes shedding more tears. “Like this?” Jackson smiled and nodded. Mark repeated the action and Jackson loved it so much that he gripped Mark’s shoulders tight. Mark ached and he knew he had to move faster or it would get worse. He hooked his arms under Jackson’s knees, spreading his legs even wider. The moans that started falling through Jackson’s lips were just driving him mad. He put all his weight ahead and went in deeper and that’s when Jackson convulsed under him. “THERE Mark there. Please...nghhh…please please please,” he cried as he urged Mark to push in harder. Mark took upon himself to hit that spot again. His rhythm slowly picked up and his lips were already on Jackson’s as the speed and the power of his thrusts increased dramatically. Jackson was smiling, eyes closed and mouth trying to form coherent words. He grabbed Mark by his hair and led him to his chest. Mark complied and started licking his nub fervently as he rammed into him. The wet, obscene noise of their skin slapping against each other filled the air.

They both were dangerously close but they wanted it to last so Mark suddenly slowed down, finally coming to a stop. Jackson’s nub was still in his mouth and the younger’s whine made him chuckle. “Fuck, don’t stop. Please, I am so close,” he slapped Mark’s back, irritated. Mark looked up at him while his fingers slowly moved to curl around Jackson’s length. He mouthed at Jackson’s nub again while stroking him and started ramming into him again, still staring into Jackson’s surprised eyes. Jackson’s mouth fell open and his whole body arched. Mark’s pace did not decrease and he was hitting Jackson’s prostrate head on with great force, his strokes were borderline torturous and Jackson’s nub was red and swollen in his mouth. Mark hurriedly switched to the other, his eyes never leaving Jackson’s face. He wanted to see every expression on the younger’s face as he was taking him to his completion. “Mark…my Mark…I love nghhh…aaahhh…you, you are so good for me Mark,” the younger chanted and he felt his orgasm hit closer and closer. “Open…ughhh…nghhh…your eyes baby…oh god…please look at me,” Mark urged the younger and with a lot of effort Jackson looked at the elder. Mark darted his tongue out and flipped his nub, his finger had dug into Jackson’s slit and his cock had hit his prostrate so hard. Jackson yelled as his orgasm finally hit. He came so hard that he saw white in front of his eyes, a static buzz in his ears and his soul almost left his body. His hole clenched hard around Mark. The elder was so close and he went over the edge when Jackson pinched his own nub right in front of Mark’s face. He grunted as he emptied his load into Jackson, heaving heavily, slowing down his thrusts until the younger’s clenching hole milked him dry. They stayed still for a few beats and Mark sighed, tired but contented. “Fuck.” He collapsed on Jackson and the younger instantly wrapped his arms around him. “Wow, nghh…” Mark shut him up as he moved inside him again. “Wait…I am sensitive…aaah,” Mark jerked his hips again and Jackson held him closer. “Are you satisfied yet?” Mark’s hoarse voice hit his ears and Jackson shivered. “You want more?” he moved again and Jackson whimpered. “Give the place some time to breathe, Mark,” he hit the man across his shoulder and the elder chuckled. He slowly pulled out and crashed beside the elder.

“That was the best sex ever, Mark. The hell with stimulating everything at once, where was that for all these years, fuck you for keeping this amazing talent hidden.” Jackson spoke fast, heaving, his hair sweaty and his body tired.

“I do it to you every time, you dumbass. I just made you look at me while I did it today.” He moved closer and hugged the younger, making him rest his head on his arm. Jackson in turn curled around him, loving the smell of sex that Mark’s body oozed, the sweaty masculine fragrance of his partner was soothing. “We are sticky and dirty.” Jackson made a move to get up but groaned and fell back. “Shit, Mark.” The elder chuckled and slowly got up. The moment he was on his feet, he felt his head spin. “Whoa. Shit took a lot outa me.” He walked to the bathroom and brought a wet cloth to clean Jackson up. “You are so soft, GaGa.” He bent down and kissed his face until Jackson pushed him away giggling. Mark was cleaning his inner thighs when he saw how red and abused his hole looked. He spread the younger’s legs which elicited a whimper from the boy. Mark touched his hole delicately and Jackson panted. He bent down and licked it slowly and Jackson groaned. After he was satisfied, he planted a kiss over it and pulled back. “I love it, it’s so pretty.” Jackson covered his face with a pillow and Mark laughed.

Mark cleaned himself and got into bed, still naked. “Aren’t you cold?” Jackson had immediately put his head on his chest and hummed happily. “Aren’t you?” Mark asked back. Jackson craned his neck up and looked at him smiling. “Nah, you warmed me up pretty good. Both my body and my heart.” The smile following the statement was so wide and bright that Mark thought he could die happily in that moment. They had found back what they feared they had lost. And their journey had been just as beautiful as their destination.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you felt. Any suggestions for improvement in my writing style will be deeply appreciated.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
